Illusion
by SRgirl
Summary: Prompt 2 of my prompt Challenge with MGGGirl. Prompt: Illusion Characters: SSA David Rossi , SSA Dr Spencer Reid. Please read review and enjoy!


Hey everyone so here is prompt number 2 of the prompt challenge MGGGirl and I have given each other. Please read and enjoy both our contributions and reviews would be great as they always help shape and develop writing or just encourage us we are doing ok!

This time I picked the prompt and MGGGirl selected the characters, And they are...

Prompt: Illusion

Characters: SSA David Rossi , SSA Dr Spencer Reid

So ahead with my attempt at this prompt!

There is a commonly stated theory that if you tell a lie enough times even you will start to believe it. The illusion you have created almost becomes a can be for good but also for bad because what happens when the illusion falls to pieces.

Everyone lives with some sort of illusion, somes shields are physical, others in humour or intelligence.

"Hey Reid, you doing ok man?" Morgan asked his friend as they unloaded from the jet after another long case.

"I'm Fine thank you Morgan, tired but just fine"

"Good well enjoy your time off see you Monday" Morgan relied heading to his own car ready to catch up on the weeks worth of sleep he had missed out on on this case.

"Do you need Emily and I to run you home Spencer?" Hotch asked heading past the younger man his and Emily's go bags in his hand, his free arm draped around his fiance's waist.

"Thanks Hotch I'll catch a cab get home to Jack. I lnow you've both missed him and Emily looks tired ... I'll be fine I promise." Spencer answered insistently.

Seeing that the yonugest member of the team was unlikely to be swayed the couple headed for their car. They smiled as they saw Will and Henry waiting for JJ, wide smiles on their faces, and heard Henry's yell of "MOMMMA!" as he flung herself into his arms and despite the tiredness JJ's smile was no longer an illusion as her boy was held tightly to her.

"Spencer don't argue with me I'm giving you a lift ... I've nothing to be getting back to and however hard you try and convince everyone yourself included you are not fine." David Rossi firmly insisted pointing the young man in the direction of his own car.

"I'm fine Rossi, I don't need looking after ... I'm fine"

"Need and should have are two very different things Spencer ... and we should all have someone take care of us sometimes ... look let me take you back to mine feed you and let you crash out in a spare room ... You have your go bag, I have an entire library full of books and a well stocked kitchen. Stop trying to keep up the illusion and let someone take care of you"

"I ... I ... thanks" Spencer stammered meekly.

"Look you need looking after, the house is far too often to big and to quiet especially after a case like this ... the team all have family now or I'd have invited everyone. You aren't the only one who keeps up an illusion Reid , we all do it, the whole team."

"Really ... I mean I see some of it ... I'm a profiler but . Somehow I'm still not a people person."

"I'll explain whilst I cook ... Homemade Spaghetti and Meatballs sound good?"

It wasn't long before the two men were in Dave's kitchen Spencer placed on a chair at the counter with a beer whilst Dave began to chop and stir away preparing the meal.

"So Reid, I'll start with the things you probably do see... Garcia's the easiest she needs hercrazy outfits, her hair, her fluffy pens... you name it what everyone see's as her eccentricities, they make the bad easier to handle. They don't mean she doesn't see it.. she sees it she feels it, she always had to do the searches, delve into peoples deepest dirtiest secrets. Now she has to help Hotch with picking the cases. She's not had the same training, she doesn't compartmentalise everything as well so she uses pink and ... fluffy things to create an illusion for herself that the world isn't the dark lace she knows it really is."

"I knew that one and if I'm not being to personal in saying this I know you and Morgan use the same shields to deflect all the hurt you use relationships and humour .. you need to feel like someone cares and that you can protect someone, something for a while even if it doesn't last"

Spencer said not meeting the older mans eyes, he realised that what he said could sound beyond rude.

"You're right Reid .. Morgan's like a younger me but hopefully he will learn from all my screw ups

and not hurt others and himself the way I have now we are left with the three slightly more complex members of the team our wonderful JJ, then Emily and Hotch"

"JJ she shields it a lot I think all her time as meadia liason means she can put up a pretence but I don't know that its exactly an illusion I can read her fairly well ... well I could till Emily died and was ressurected to me ... JJ is a good liar .."

"She is ... you know how badly she hates herself for having to lie to everyone over that even now"

"We were hurt but we've got passed that, she even forgave me for being an idiot" Spencer sighed taking a gulp of his beer.

"we were all as bad at first Emily now that woman I understand least of anyone .. her compartmentalising ... well I don't get it .. I know she feels and hurts its possible to see it on some cases, far more so since she came back ... but then I guess with her past she has too ... she would have broken if she hadn't"

"She would have and Hotch does the not smiling super boss thing he doesnt let anyone see ... well he probably lets Emily see now but .. he spent so long not able to show anyone anything it just stuck or at least thats how I see it ... he had to be strong and so he was ..."Spence said.

"for someone who claimed not to get us you seem to see us pretty clearly Dr;' Reid the only cases I ever see Hotch struggle with are the ones involving kids ... more since Hayley died ... Jack's his world and thats th only time the illusion breaks"

"Jack isn't just his world he means a lot to the team too now ... He and Henry are a lot of the reason I still do this I want those boys to have a better world... with them I don't have to convice myself the I'm fine I just am"

"I think with those two none of us need the illusion"


End file.
